


Day 2 - Hair Pulling

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The more he tries to resist, the more she wants him.





	Day 2 - Hair Pulling

Dean didn’t know what to do and that was a first. She had been teasing him all night. It seemed that Esmée was determined to make him go insane. It started off innocently, rubbing his leg up and down or a more suggestive smirk, but now she was full on hitting on him and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to control himself for much longer if she didn’t stop. He had seen her struggling to get a book from a top shelf and went to help her. As he’s behind her, he felt her brushing her ass hard against his cock, making his cock twitch and a growl escape his lips. He knew then that she was going to be the death of him.

Esmée wanted Dean. It was as simple as that. From the first moment that she met him on the road that that was all she could think about. She had been brought by the boys to the bunker after a hunt went wrong and they ended up having to save her. After she was fully recovered, they asked her if she wanted to stay there permanently. By then, they already had a really good relationship between the three of them, so it was easy for her to say yes and stay with them. But now, the more time she spent around Dean, the more she wanted him.

Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t want Esmée. Late at night, after everyone had gone to bed, he would lay in bed imagining what it would be like to be with her, being inside of her, hearing her scream his name in pleasure, feeling her body against his… All those thoughts would, inevitably, end with him hard as a rock and jerking off while imagining that it was her that he was fucking and not his hand.

And now, as she kept teasing him, he could feel himself as hard as he was almost every night since they brought her there. Dean knew he had to get out of there, otherwise he would just fuck her right there, on the library table, right in front of Sam. He quickly excused himself, saying he was going to town to get more beer, and left for the garage. In his haste, he didn’t hear Esmée saying she would join him, since Sam was going to bed anyways.

Esmée knew that going with him to town was risky. She was certain that she wouldn’t be able to control herself, but she didn’t care, she had to try and if the very evident bulge in his pants was any indication, Dean was at his breaking point. All he needed was a little push. One that she didn’t mind giving.

She had lost count of how many times she had walked past Dean’s bedroom, on her way to the kitchen, and heard him moan her name. She would stand there, hearing him jerk off, while moaning her name and saying how much he would love to fuck her. Esmée knew then that they both wanted the same thing, and she was determined to have it.

Dean saw Esmée walking up to the passenger door and opening it before getting inside of the car. He swallowed hard, knowing that he was close to losing it. Having her go with him wasn’t ideal. He was counting on that alone time to take care of the huge bulge in his pants, but with her there it would have to wait.

He got in the car and drove off, away from the bunker. Dean looked over to Esmée, his cock twitching at the sight. She was wearing a tight shirt that hugged her curves and showed the contours of her breasts, as well as a short skirt, that didn’t leave much to the imagination. She had one hand resting on her thigh, rubbing it up and down, while the other was massaging her neck. He looked back at the road, adjusting himself on the seat.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Esmée the way Dean was looking at her and the way he adjusted himself. She wanted to do something but she decided to wait for the way back. She kept massaging her neck, going as far as lightly caressing the top of her breasts when she knew he was looking. Esmée could see the effect that had on him and she couldn’t help the smirk on her lips.

After a while they finally got to town. Dean made his way to the little seven-eleven and bought the beer, wanting to get back to the bunker as fast as he could. His cock was hurting from how hard it was, making driving really uncomfortable. He already knew that as soon as he would get to the bunker he would have to lock himself in his room and take care of business.

The drive back started off slow. Driving through town gave Esmée the opportunity to really look at just how turned on Dean was. Looking closer to his bulge, she noticed that it was bigger than when they left the bunker and that made her smile. The town’s limits were getting close and that was when she decided to put into action her plan.

Sliding on the seat towards Dean, Esmée didn’t waste any time. Leaning over to him, she kissed his cheek while her hand started rubbing his leg up and down, getting closer to his bulge with each upward movement. From his cheek, she moved to his neck and started nibbling it, making him growl. Once she had his attention, she slid back to her side and decided to give him a treat. Leaning back against the door, she spread her legs open towards him, showing him that she wasn’t wearing any underwear and closed her eyes.

Dean caressed her leg, as she started rubbing the inside of her thighs and getting closer to her center. Rubbing herself as fast as she could, she felt an orgasm coming. Just as she reached her peak, screaming his name in the process, she felt the car coming to a stop.

Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. First, she teases him and then shows him that she isn’t wearing anything under her skirt. As if that wasn’t enough, she starts rubbing herself while moaning his name. He started looking around for a place to park. He wanted her, hell, he needed her.

He quickly found a small dirt road and took it. It led to a clearing, the perfect place for them. Looking back to Esmée, he could see the lust in her eyes and he was sure his weren’t any different. Dean leaned over towards her, kissing her passionately, his hands rubbing every inch of her body, groping and caressing it.

Dean knew that they weren’t going to last long. They were both on their breaking point, both needing some release, neither wanted to waste time. He whispered for her to get on her hands and knees. Esmée quickly obeyed, leaning out of the window for better support. Dean pulled his cock out, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he did, and put the condom that he had taken from the glove box.

He aligned himself with her entrance and with one hard push, he was inside her. Dean started moving slowly, wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. Being bent over her, made it easy for him to grab her breasts and massage them. Pinching her nipples and groping her breasts made Esmée even more turned, Dean could tell. He heard her begging him to fuck her hard and fast, and that’s exactly what he did.

Dean started thrusting fast and hard, with one hand on her hip and the other on her hair, each thrust hitting her core and making her moan his name. He then noticed that, the more he would pull her hair, the more she would moan and scream. So, Dean did what Dean does best: he started fucking her like there was no tomorrow, her hair firmly wrapped around his fist.

It didn’t take long for both of them to be on the edge and as soon as Dean told Esmée that he was coming, she answered that she was as well. With a few last fast and hard thrusts, they were both coming, their bodies shaking from the release that was finally happening.

It took a few minutes for both of them to regain control over themselves. They rearranged their clothes and just sat there for a little bit, catching their breaths. Dean leaned over, kissing her and making sure she was alright. When he saw the smile on her lips, he knew he was done for it. He kissed her once more before starting the Impala and driving back to the bunker, this being just the beginning of a wild night.


End file.
